The present invention relates to a filing device for removably binding a plurality of folder bags of a synthetic resin sheet for accommodating documents, photographs, business cards, cards, magnetic disks or the like.
Various filing devices are conventionally known which are capable of removably binding a plurality of folder bags of a synthetic resin for accommodating documents, business cards, cards or the like. One exemplary filing device comprises a front cover, a back cover, a spine provided between the front cover and the back cover, and a plurality of openable binder rings provided on an inner side of the spine and each adapted to be closed when the filing device is closed.
This arrangement, however, requires a mechanism for opening and closing the respective binder rings, thereby complicating the construction of the filing device. In addition, the respective binder rings are collectively fixed onto the inner side of the spine by pins or the like, so that a fixture is required for fixing the binder rings onto the spine. This disadvantageously increases the costs.
In order to solve the aforesaid problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filing device which includes binding elements having a simpler construction than the conventional openable binder rings for removably binding a plurality of folder bags of a synthetic resin, and allows for easy attachment of the binding elements to a file cover thereof.
To attain the aforesaid object, the present invention has the following features.
In accordance with a first feature of the present invention, there is provided a filing device for removably binding a plurality of folder bags of a synthetic resin each having engagement portions provided as incisions in an edge portion thereof at predetermined intervals, the filing device comprising: a file cover including a front cover portion, a back cover portion, and a spine provided between the front and back cover portions; and a binding member including an elongated base plate, a plurality of binding elements provided parallel to each other at the predetermined intervals along the length of the base plate on an inner side of the base plate as projecting perpendicularly to the base plate, and a pair of hooks extending outwardly from longitudinally opposite ends of the base plate in a U-shape, the binding member being a unitary component formed of a synthetic resin; wherein the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the file cover along a longitudinal edge of the spine with the pair of hooks being hooked onto opposite edges of the file cover in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine; wherein the binding elements of the binding member respectively have generally inverted-U-shaped flanges which are engageable with the engagement portions of the folder bags.
The binding member may be fixed onto an inner side of the spine of the file cover with the pair of hooks being hooked onto longitudinally opposite ends of the spine.
The binding member may be fixed onto an inner side of at least one of the front and back cover portions of the file cover along the longitudinal edge of the spine with the pair of hooks being hooked onto opposite edges of the at least one cover portion in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine.
The spine of the file cover may have a pair of cut-away portions provided at the longitudinally opposite ends thereof and having the same width as the base plate of the binding member. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto the inner side of the spine with the pair of hooks being respectively fitted in the pair of cut-away portions.
The at least one cover portion of the file cover may have a pair of cut-away portions provided on the opposite edges thereof in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine and having the same width as the base plate of the binding member. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto the inner side of the at least one cover portion of the file cover along the longitudinal edge of the spine with the pair of hooks being respectively fitted in the pair of cut-away portions.
The spine of the file cover may be formed with at least one engagement hole, which has a hole portion and a linear slot extending from the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine and having a smaller width than the hole portion, and the base plate of the binding member may have at least one engagement projection projecting from an outer side thereof, the engagement projection having a stem fitted in the linear slot of the engagement hole of the spine and an engagement plate provided at a distal end of the stem and having a width smaller than the width of the hole portion and greater than the width of the linear slot. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto the inner side of the spine of the file cover with the pair of hooks being respectively hooked onto the longitudinally opposite ends of the spine and with the engagement projection of the binding member being fitted in the engagement hole of the spine.
The at least one cover portion of the file cover may have at least one engagement hole formed therein in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine, the engagement hole having a hole portion and a linear slot extending from the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine and having a smaller width than the hole portion, and the base plate of the binding member may have at least one engagement projection projecting from an outer side thereof, the engagement projection having a stem fitted in the linear slot of the engagement hole of the at least one cover portion and an engagement plate provided at a distal end of the stem and having a width smaller than the width of the hole portion and greater than the width of the linear slot. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto the inner side of the at least one cover portion of the file cover along the longitudinal edge of the spine with the pair of hooks being respectively hooked onto the opposite edges of the at least one cover portion in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine and with the engagement projection of the binding member being fitted in the engagement hole of the at least one cover portion.
The linear slot of the engagement hole may extend from the center of the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine.
The hole portion of the engagement hole may be of a round shape, and the linear slot of the engagement hole may extend tangentially from the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine.
The spine of the file cover may be formed with at least one engagement hole, and the base plate of the binding member may have at least one engagement projection projecting from an outer side thereof, the engagement projection having a stem and an engagement plate provided at a distal end of the stem and having a width smaller than the width of the engagement hole of the spine and greater than the width of the stem. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto the inner side of the spine of the file cover with the engagement projection of the binding member engaged with the engagement hole of the spine by movement of the base plate and with the pair of hooks being respectively hooked onto the longitudinally opposite ends of the spine.
The at least one cover portion of the file cover has at least one engagement hole formed therein in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine, and the base plate of the binding member may have at least one engagement projection projecting from an outer side thereof, the engagement projection having a stem and an engagement plate provided at a distal end of the stem and having a width smaller than the width of the engagement hole of the at least one cover portion and greater than the width of the stem. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto the inner side of the at least one cover portion of the file cover along the longitudinal edge of the spine with the engagement projection of the binding member engaged with the engagement hole of the at least one cover portion by movement of the base plate and with the pair of hooks being respectively hooked onto the opposite edges of the at least one cover portion in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the spine.
In accordance with a second feature of the present invention, there is provided a filing device for removably binding a plurality of folder bags of a synthetic resin each having engagement portions provided as incisions in an edge portion thereof at predetermined intervals, the filing device comprising: a file cover including a front cover portion, a back cover portion, and a spine provided between the front and back cover portions, the file cover having a plurality of engagement holes formed therein alongside a longitudinal edge of the spine, the engagement holes each having a hole portion, and a linear slot extending from the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine and having a smaller width than the hole portion; and a binding member including an elongated base plate, a plurality of binding elements provided parallel to each other at the predetermined intervals along the length of the base plate on an inner side of the base plate as projecting perpendicularly to the base plate, and a plurality of engagement projections provided on an outer side of the base plate along the length of the base plate, the binding member being a unitary component formed of a synthetic resin, the engagement projections each having a stem fitted in the linear slot of the engagement hole and an engagement plate provided at a distal end of the stem and having a width smaller than the width of the hole portion and greater than the width of the linear slot; wherein the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the file cover along the longitudinal edge of the spine with the engagement projections being respectively fitted in the engagement holes; wherein the binding elements of the binding member respectively have generally inverted-U-shaped flanges which are engageable with the engagement portions of the folder bags.
The plurality of engagement holes may be formed in the spine of the file cover along the length thereof. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the spine.
The plurality of engagement holes may be formed in at least one of the front and back cover portions of the file cover alongside the longitudinal edge of the spine. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the at least one cover portion along the longitudinal edge of the spine.
The linear slot of the engagement hole may extend from the center of the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine.
The hole portion of the engagement hole may be of a round shape, and the linear slot of the engagement hole may extend tangentially from the hole portion parallel to the longitudinal edge of the spine.
In accordance with a third feature of the present invention, there is provided a filing device for removably binding a plurality of folder bags of a synthetic resin each having engagement portions provided as incisions in an edge portion thereof at predetermined intervals, the filing device comprising: a file cover including a front cover portion, a back cover portion, and a spine provided between the front and back cover portions, the file cover having a plurality of engagement holes formed therein alongside a longitudinal edge of the spine; and a binding member including an elongated base plate, a plurality of binding elements provided parallel to each other at the predetermined intervals along the length of the base plate on an inner side of the base plate as projecting perpendicularly to the base plate, and a plurality of engagement projections provided on an outer side of the base plate along the length of the base plate, the binding member being a unitary component formed of a synthetic resin, the engagement projections each having a stem and an engagement plate provided at a distal end of the stem and having a width smaller than the width of the engagement hole and greater than the width of the stem; wherein the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the file cover along the longitudinal edge of the spine with the engagement projections respectively engaged with the engagement holes by movement of the base plate;
wherein the binding elements of the binding member respectively have generally inverted-U-shaped flanges which are engageable with the engagement portions of the folder bags.
The plurality of engagement holes may be formed in the spine of the file cover along the length thereof. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the spine.
The plurality of engagement holes may be formed in at least one of the front and back cover portions of the file cover alongside the longitudinal edge of the spine. In this case, the binding member is fixed onto an inner side of the at least one cover portion along the longitudinal edge of the spine.
With the aforesaid arrangements, the binding elements for removably binding the plurality of folder bags of the synthetic resin have a simpler construction than the conventional openable binder rings, and the binding member including the binding elements can easily be fixed onto the spine or onto the at least one cover portion along the spine. Thus, a less expensive filing device can be provided.